


Stop

by 51stCenturyFox



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-05 13:03:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why does the Doctor always <i>do</i> that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a WinterCompanions challenge on LiveJournal. Beta thanks go to copperbadge and neifile7

"Why? Why do you always do that?" Jack asked the Doctor as he hung up his greatcoat. He'd just introduced himself to her, the botanist... and once the Doctor had covered all the background stuff about the planet's oddball calcified flora, she and Jack had begun to discuss what fun there was to be had in these parts. Quite a lot, as a matter of fact.

"...and there was absolutely no reason to drag me away from a perfectly innocent conversation. 'Stop it.' Really, I'm not five. I'm very, very far from five."

"Jack," the Doctor warned, drawing out his name in that way Jack had got used to hearing quite a... lot, actually. The Doctor busied himself with the TARDIS controls and worried at a protruding blue button with his thumbnail, then dusted his hands on the front of his chocolate-striped trousers. Jack thought they reminded him a bit of a biscuit, one of his favourite kinds, in fact. Distracted, he shook his head.

"Seriously. I want to know."

"What?"

"Why you insist on-" Jack waved his hand, "on, reining me in whenever I'm trying to have a conversation with someone."

The Doctor cocked his head, then followed with an eyebrow. "Oh. _Conversation_. Is that what you call it?"

"Yes."

"Jack." The Doctor folded his arms and leaned back against the console. "Do you realise the effect you have on people?"

Jack grinned. "And aliens."

"Some aliens," the Doctor said, with a corrective tone. "But god, your ego!"

Jack blinked. "My... ego?"

"You think that it's kind of you to just, well, to flatter random strangers like you do?" The Doctor asked.

"Flatter them? What are you talking about?"

"You're playing, Jack. You know we're leaving this afternoon and you've got that poor botanist's hopes up that you'll take her out to one of those clubs she was so enthusiastic about. You're just doing it to prove something to yourself and to... whomever."

"I am? Tell me; what would that be?" Jack hooked his fingertips under the seat of a tall stool and dragged it closer, then perched on top. "Why don't you explain it to me?"

"Trying to prove," the Doctor paused, "trying to prove that you can attract people -- and aliens -- you've no intention of... actually. Actually, actually." The Doctor swung both fists to his hip-line and made a pumping motion, and Jack exploded with laughter.

"Who says?"

"It's obvious!" the Doctor sputtered.

"I mean, Doctor," Jack said, his lashes fluttering, "who says I've no intention of-" he scratched his chin. "Do that thing again?"

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "You can't possibly want to shag everyone you flirt with."

"Not at the same time, no. Couldn't possibly juggle 'em all at once. I'm only one man, with one-" Jack glanced pointedly at the front of his own trousers. "Flexible, though. Good with my hands. I think four at a time wouldn't be out of the question."

"Jack."

"Well, I'm serious. You didn't think she was attractive? She has those blushy little violet feelers. Very pretty. And a gorgeous laugh. And a sister."

"But-"

Jack cut the Doctor off with a low whistle. "Oh. I get it. You're jealous."

The Doctor threw Jack an indignant look. "I am not. Jealous."

"You should have given me the high sign, Doc; I would have set you up. If you need me to play the wingman, I'll back off and pump you up a bit: 'Oh, the Doctor! Brilliant guy! Cooks! Well, not cooks. Eats... neatly! Loves to travel! Knows... a lot of things. Skinny fella, but look at that ass -- pert! And he's hung like a-' you know, I'd like to be accurate about that, would you give me a flash? Just a quick one? I'll close one eye and swear not to touch. Well, unless you want me to touch, in which case-"

"It's not that," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "It's not that I fancy anyone. And if I did I believe I could manage to woo them very successfully without your wingmanitudinal...osity er- help."

Jack cocked his head and looked doubtful. "I don't know. You're kinda shy."

"Compared to you, the Vashta Nerada are shy."

"Ooh. Ouch." Jack leaned back on the stool again, gripping his chest in mock-agony. "So what bothers you, exactly? The fact that I might want to shag someone and I'm not too timid to express it?"

The Doctor studied the floor for a moment then trained his eyes on the sinuous coral beam projecting over the side of Jack's head. "Because. Because the things you say, and the way you look at people sometimes, it's... they probably fall in love with you, and think it all means something, but to you, it's just a handshake."

Jack looked incredulous. "Is that what you think it's like? What you think sex is to me?"

"Isn't it?"

"No!" Jack stood. "It's definitely not a handshake."

"What is it then?" the Doctor asked.

"Anything! Any number of things." He began to count off on his fingers as he walked towards the Doctor. "I think you're lovely and we could spend a fantastic few hours together and remember it always, it's chilly and we should really get some action going to warm up, I've wanted to for ages, I've wanted to for the last five minutes especially, don't forget me while you're gone, I'm glad you made it back safe and sound, thank you for coming back for me, thank you for saving the world, I forgive you, I'd still follow you anywhere, I love you, your trousers remind me of milk chocolate digestives."

"They, well," the Doctor said, clearing his throat and studiously looking over Jack's shoulder again, which was now very, very close indeed. "Not all of those conditions apply, usually. Or even usually or maybe ever."

"Doctor, if we were to... I think only one of them wouldn't really apply." Jack slid a hand along the Doctor's side, which landed on the edge of the console.

"Hmm?" The Doctor asked. His tongue darted out to paint a quick brief line of damp along his upper lip. "Which of the- Wait. What? Did you just-"

Jack nodded, brushing the fringed hair at his temple against the Doctor's ear. "Uh huh," he whispered.

"Oh." The Doctor said, as Jack's hand slipped up the side of his sleeve to rest at the back of his neck. "Oh."

"I'm not the least bit chilly right now. Are you?"


End file.
